The Adventures of David Phantom
by JC 619
Summary: David Fenton is the son of the late Danny FentonPhantom. Now he must find out about his family's past and battle Vlad Plasmius. Reviews Open. Special Announcement July 20. COMPLETE!
1. Start of Someone New

I do not own anything based on Danny Phantom or Spider-Man. I only Own David, Mick, Rick, and Palo Rojo.

* * *

The Adventures of David Phantom Chapter 1: The Start of Someone New 

The story begins at a small house in the suburb of Amity Park is in the middle of the evening. the home is small and peaceful looking until... KABOOM!!! an explosion is seen as flames engluff the once peaceful home for about ten seconds. After that there is nothing except the cry of a small infant, barely a month old.

Elelven Years Later: The scene changes to a playground at an Elementary School now where children are either hanging out with friends, or playing games. One child however isn't.  
An eleven year old boy who had black hair, light blue eyes,and wore a red shirt, black jeans and white sneakers was drawing a picture using the photo of a couple holding their newborn child as the model. "Hey Dave" said a Familiar voice, "Oh, hey Mick" said Dave.

Dave looked at his firend Mick, Mick was Tucker's and Valerie's only child, a son. He wore glasses like his dad but wore camo pants, a silver shirt and a baseball cap of his favorite team: The Chicago Bears. Mick had been Dave's since Kindergarden when Mick fixed Dave's favorite toy when it was broken. "What are you doing Dave?" Nick asked.  
"I was just drawing a picture of my parents." "Oh" said Mick, "Sorry about that" "Hey!, there was nothing wrong by asking"  
said Dave.

"My dad from the middle school is coming over to teach science today" said Mick with a smile. As he said that a dodgeball hit Mick in the back of the head. Ha! "One dork down, One to go" said Rick a.k.a Slick Rick. As Dave was about to stand up to the bully, Rick grabbed Dave and gave him a wedgie onto the tree. "Ha Ha Ha" "Have A Nice Hang Time" said Rick.  
After school David went home to his Grandparents, Maddie and Jack. Maddie had gotten a few gray streaks in her hair but she was still tougher than a steak.

Jack lost some weight as a vow when David was born but he does eat fudge once in a while. "The answer is no Dave" said Maddie.  
"But Mom" (David does consider his grandparents to be like his parents.) "Karate can teach me to defend myself" advised David.  
"No more of this!", "Violence (whether for good or bad) never solved anything and always lead to ruined lives." Yelled Jack.  
As Jack said it, David felt down about getting his dad angry. "I'm sorry David, I didn't mean to yell." said Jack. "I just don't want a smart boy like yourself to become something you don't want to be." David felt better. After dinner and his homework, David was in his room.  
His room was actually his late father's room when he was a child. The major differences were two posters.

One of the Green Bay Packers Quarterback Dash Baxter (David's Favorite Football Player.), and a poster for a movie he saw called Cold Heat starring his favorite actor/wrestler Palo Rojo and an actress he liked named Paulina Guerrera. David also had a collection of scale models including: Palo Rojo,  
Spider-Man, A Jaguar XJ8, A Monster Truck, and A WW2 Fighter Plane. David was working on a model that was a superhero his grandpa told was Danny Phantom.  
As David was about to put the head on, a ball came out of nowhere and hit the model shooting the head underneath the Dresser. David thought it was just Rick again and searched for the missing piece.

David decided to move the dresser out of the way, first taking off His Red Lamp, A signed photo of his Grandpa (Tried to sell it on Upay 6 times)  
and Fang, his stuffed bat that he had since he was born. After moving the dresser he was shocked to see that there was a door behind it (His Grandparents never moved the dresser.  
When David opened the door, There was just a box labeled Secret. David thought Christmas and his Birthday were months away so he checked the box out. Inside was photos and Newspaper clippings of Danny Phantom. "Man why does that name keep coming up" wondered David. As David kept looking he saw that photos and a newspaper clipping of his parents wedding were in there as well.  
"What in the world?" Said David. Then he saw something really odd. In a Newspaper clip said DANNY PHANTOM RETIRES, but the oddest thing about it was that it was paperclipped to another clipping saying The Fenton Family would like to welcome their son David into the world. Then he saw the clipping he never thought he wanted to see. FAMILY TRAGEDY. The clipping read that the Fenton family died in an apparent house fire but their son David somehow survived.

"Oh Man, What does this mean?" said a confused David. The Next day David was at his usual spot, drawing instead though he was drawing Danny Phantom from one of the strips of paper. Mick then appeared. "Hey Dave who are you drawing?" "It's some guy named Danny Phantom." Said David.  
"I think my dad may have known him" said Mick. Just as he was almost finshed,A waterballon came and hit David, destroying his artwork and the Newspaper Clip. "Hey Dork" said Rick, "I bet your dorky dad had to fish you out of the tree didn't he?" Laughed Rick with a smirk.  
After he said that David have had enough of his bullying. David began to stand up and yell "Don't you ever talk about my Father Again!" and as he yelled it out his yell became a massive wail and knocked over Rick like a bowling pin. Luckily, no one else noticed "Dude" "Your a nutjob!" Said a shocked Rick. Mick then pointed to David's hands and was stunned to see that they were transparent.

"What's happening to me?" said a scarred David.

End of Chapter 1. Chapter Two is coming farily soon


	2. Secrets Revealed

The Adventures of David Phantom Chapter Two: Secrets revealed

Later in the school day Mick's dad came and taught the Science class, after class Tucker caught up with David. "Hey David" Said Tucker. "Hello Mr.Foley" said a startled David.  
"So, Mick told me that you want to know a bit about Danny Phantom" said Tucker. "Yes" said David.  
Well, "He was a hero and that is all you need to know." said Tucker. "It isn't much Mr. Foley but thanks anyway" said David. As David walked away, Tuker pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. "He Knows sir." Said Tucker.

After school, David went home and talked to his Grandparents. "I don't know what happened." "One second I was angry, next Ishot some Sonic blast." said David. Jack and Maddie looked at him with guilt. "David we have something to tell you about your parents." Said a guilt-ridden Maddie. "What that my parents didn't die in a car accident like you told me they did?, or that Danny Phantom had something to do with killing them?" said an upset David. "No" said a stern Jack. "Danny Phantom is your father". "Wha-How? I thought your son Danny was my dad." said a stunned David. "They both are your father"  
sais Jack. "Here let me tell you a story."

"When your dad was 14 he had gotten ghost like abilities after stepping into our Portal to the Ghost Zone"  
"Did, he ever tell you about his powers?" asked David. "Danny never told us until he was seventeen." piped Maddie.  
"We natuarally aceppted him and even helped him train and gave him new weapons to use." Said Jack. "When Danny turned 19, he decided to marry his life-long friend Sam (Your Mom) and then one year later..."

(Flashback)

"Hello?" said Jack. "Dad, It's Danny. Sam's in labor, the babys coming." Within ten minutes Jack and Maddie arrived at the hospital. "Okay Mrs.Fenton, Mr. Fenton, I'm proud to tell you that you have a son." Said Dr.Hartman. The young child was barely a minute old, but moving and smiling to see it's parents. "I can't believe you're here right now." said a weary Sam.  
"He's quite a boy isn't he?" said Daniel proudly. Jack, Maddie,Jeremy, and Pamela entered the room. Jack,and Jeremy were congraduating Daniel for being a proud husband and father, while Pamela and Maddie were holding the young child.

"So, What are you going to name him?" Said Maddie. "Jack jr.?" said Jack, "How about Richard?" said Jeremy.  
"Well we decided to name him David Smith Fenton" said Sam. (End Flashback)

"That was one of the happiest days in my life, but within the month also came the saddest." said Jack.  
"Your parents died in a house nearly a month after you were born, After the funeral we decided to take you in as our own son since Sam's parents moved away, and Jazz was expecting her own children." Said Maddie.  
"And all of the weapons, and the portal?" "Destroyed it all" said Jack. "But what I don't get is why didn't you test me to see if I had powers?" said a confused David. "We didn't want any of the tests to possibly hurt you before you born." said Jack. "So, what powers do I have?" asked David. "Flight, Posession, Invisibilty, Intangabilty, and a Ghost Sense." said Maddie. Suddenly a streak of red air came out of David lips. "Like that" said Jack. "Wait, Theres a ghost in here?" asked Maddie. "It's Okay" said David calmly. He's friendly.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Visit From An Old Friend

Okay Everyone I have Big News regarding this Story: I have decided to make a deal to help people review my Fanfic. The deal is this: If I can get at least **25** Reviews before the story ends (It's a Six Chapter Story) I will make a sequel to _The Adventures of David_ _Phantom_, Featuring **DAN PHANTOM!!!!! **P.S. I only own David Fenton/Phantom.

* * *

The Adventures of David Phantom Chapter Three: A visit from an old friend.

The mysterious ghost David said was a friend suddenly materialized the mysterious spirit then spoke to the family. "Hello Son" said the spirit, The ghost was none other than David's father Danny.  
"Dad? is that you?" said a shocked David. Danny looked like his alter-ego Danny Phantom except his face was more paler and his eyes were blue. "Yes son it's me" affirmed Danny. "Danny" said a smiling Maddie and Jack, "How-Wha?, Are you alive?" "No, but since I'm a real ghost, my powers have increased, plus I have checked on David time to time." Said Danny. "Really?" asked David, "Tell me!" "Remember when you really wanted that Video Game: Super Hero Rumble for your birthday, but Grandma and Grandpa, didn't have enough to buy ?" "Yeah?" said David, "Well I used my powers to get it for you, and I also threw that ball into your room to make you find the box." Said Danny.

"I also oversaw what happened today at the playground." said Danny. "I didn't mean to do it." said an apologizing David, "I know you didn't mean it, but you have to be careful, The Ghostly Wail is one of the most powerful attacks out there." explained Danny. "In fact, if it is okay with mom and dad, I would like to take you to the Ghost Zone and train you." said Danny. "Really?!" said David. "I mean it, and when we're, I'll let you meet someone." said Danny.  
"Can I go guys, Please?" asked David. "Sure" said Maddie, "He is your father after all" said Jack. "Thanks." said Danny and David as they disappeared.  
After three seconds of disappearing, the duo were in the Ghost Zone. "Okay son now in the Ghost Zone Humans can become intangible, and can feel no pain"  
said Danny. "Your First lesson is to change into your Ghost form." "How?" asked David. "Just think of being a hero and it should work." said Danny.

As David was thinking, he suddenly saw rings form around his body and he became his ghost form. David saw that his eyes were now green, and hair was white.  
His suit looked like his dad (Logo to) the gloves, boots, logo, and neck were red. "Awesome threads!" said an excited David.  
"Okay, next I want to turn invisible, Try to feel like your not there." "Easy." said David as he disappeared. "Good." said Danny.  
"Now,I want to see if you can use a ghost ray." said Danny. As Danny said that... BEWARE FOR I AM... David nailed an easy Ghost Ray on the Box Ghost. "Wow" said Danny in amazement. "Anything else you need to teach me, Dad?"

About two hours later after Danny had taught David how to be intangible and overshadow people, they decided to head to Danny's home.  
"So, who is this person I'm gonna meet?, Is it Abe Lincoln, FDR, Andre the Giant?" asked David. "Nope someone else." Said Danny. As he said that, A beautiful colored pale figure appeared. The human like spirit had violet eyes and black hair. "David, Meet your mom Sam." said a smiling Danny.  
"Mom?, Mom!" David said in joy. "David!, What a handsome boy you have become." said Sam with a tear in her eyes. Soon after the two hugged, they began to talk.  
"Did you guys remember anything before the explosion, and why did I survive?" asked David. Sam began to talk "That night Tucker came over to see you since he missed he missed you being born." "Then we ate dinner,and something troubled me." said Sam. "Tucker had some sort of guilt on his face"  
"After Tucker left, I put you to your crib, and an hour later me and Danny went to bed." "About a minute later Danny checked on you and then, everything went black." said Sam.  
"When the blast happened, I used my powers to save you from harm." said Danny. "Then that explains why I didn't even get a burn." said David. David then thought of something.  
"Hey!, What if, follow me on this, Tucker planted some small explosive under the table at dinner?" "That could be what happened." said Danny. "But why would Tucker even think about doing something that bad to us?" ask a shock Sam. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said a determined David. "Well Mom, and Dad, This is where I leave, I'll see you soon." "What ever you do, Please come back okay son." said Sam. "I will Mom, I will." After that, David raced out of the Ghost zone and was on his way to find the number 1 suspect in his parents demise: Tucker Foley.

End of Chapter 3

Remember to Review: Only need **23 **More Reviews (Thanks JC, and Dannyfangirl)


	4. Confrontations & Confessions

I don't own Danny Phantom, only _David _Phantom

* * *

The Adventures of David Phantom Chapter 4: Confrontations & Confessions 

David as flying over Amity Park like his had done many years ago, Some people began to notice him in the sky and beleved that Danny Phantom had returned after all these years. "That can't be Danny Phantom"  
said a bald, fat man with a light black goatee (Mr.Lancer). "The things way too young." As the people began to speculate the possiblitiy of a younger Phantom David decided that he should pick up the pace and headed to Axion Labs where Tucker worked part time. David then went intangible and entered into Tucker's lab. "Mr. Foley, I want to talk to you"  
said David in a calm but dark tone. As David stood there he saw a mysterious figure. "You know I hoped it would never come to this." said the voice. It was Tucker who had a small metal plate on his chest. "What's That for?" asked David. "I'll show you." said Tucker.

Tucker pressed the button on the middle of the plate, A silver and black cyber suit covered onto him.  
"Bring it!" said Tucker. David charged in and shot a ghost ray, but Tucker blocked it. "This suit is the same as Valerie's suit so you might want to bring your A-Game." said Tucker as he shot out a laser beam. David was dodging the beam as he tried another Ghost Ray, this time more powerful. Tucker easily sheilded the blast but never expected that David would come behind the blast and connect with a left hook. The punch confused Tucker long enough for David to take the advantage. David was then decided to try the Ghostly Wail but he failed at producing the waves. David then decided that he would have to fight man against man.

David then went back into his human form and confronted the dazed man. "Why did turn against them?!" said David as he pinned down Tucker. "I had to, for my family." said Tucker weakly. "What?" said David in shock. "I had to, for my family. said Tucker, clearly this time.  
As Tucker powered down the suit, he told David the truth: "A few years ago my life was great, My friends and I all got married and I got a job teaching Science at the Middle School. Unfortunately one night I ran into your father's enemy, Vlad Masters.

(Flasback) "Hello there, Mr.Foley." said Vlad with an evil smile. "I have deal for you today." "Forget it Vlad, I wouldn't even help you if you gave everything I ever wanted." replied Tucker. "Oh, but wouldn't you like to know what would happen if you didn't help me?" said. "Listen, whatever you got, Danny will be able to beat you." said Tucker. "Oh, this isn't about Daniel, it's about your you and Valerie." said Vlad again with an evil smile. "If you put your hands on her, I will... said Tucker before being interrupted by Vlad. "I'm not going to hurt anyone infact, let tell what I plan to do if you say no." said Vlad, grinning like a Chesire Cat (I believe that's how it spelled).

"I will use one of my many companies to buy stocks for Axion labs, and then having that company take over Axion labs, thus causing everybody at Axion to be left on the streets." "I'll give you one week to decide if you want to join in on the plan." said Vlad. As Vlad said the line he left. "The next few days were hard to handle." said Tucker, "Then I learned the hardest news: Valerie was expecting, so I had to do it." said Tucker sadly. "I wasn't happy about the decision I made, I couldn't even feel happy when my son was born." said Tucker.

"What did he have do for him?" asked David. "He wanted me to construct a small device that would drain your father's powers slowly so that within a few months he could destroy him in one easy battle." said Tucker. "But Vlad must have altered the device to destroy Danny once and for all." "Anyway, If want to finish me off, I guess you can." said Tucker. "No, You only did this to protect your family." said David.  
"I can see that like your son Mick, that you're a good person." "Listen if you're going to face Vlad you'll need these." said Tucker.  
"The First Item is a duplication Wristband, It can duplicate any ghostly attacks." The other is a Data/Continer, so you get data on ghosts and capture them"  
said Tucker, somewhat revealing his technilogical side.

"Thank You Mr.Foley." said David. "Call me Tucker, it brings back the good days." As Tucker said that, he told David where Vlad was living and to becareful because of Vlad having nearly 30 years of powers. After that David flew off to find Vlad. "I hope you're ready Vlad, because I'm not holding anything back!" roared David.

End of Chapter 4

Remember to Review, I only need **19 **more Reviews (Thanks bubbles888, and WolfChibi-Chan)


	5. The Showdown

Okay here is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far.

* * *

The Adventures of David Phantom Chapter Five: The Showdown

David was rapidly flying his way as David Phantom to Wisconsin to face off against Vlad Masters; the true man responsible for his parents demise. As David was flying to his destiny, Vlad Masters sat in his lonely mansion contemplating on what had happened. "That David has become to much of a problem for me!" said Vlad. "He survived the explosion all those years ago, he learned about his famliy'a history and his father's powers, and then defeating that ever idiotic pawn of mine; Tucker. "Well he should be here in 3..2...1... **BASH!!!!**

"So, You must be Vlad Masters, eh?" "Nice place you got here." said David. "Oh, well you certainly must not know that I'm also: Vlad Plasmius!" as Vlad said it he transformed into his ghostly self. "What do you think of that"  
yelled Vlad. "Been there, done that." said David boringly, "Now, lets dance." "Oh No." said Vlad. "I'll leave the figthing to my asisstant." said Vlad with a smirk. As Vlad said it he slowly walked through the door and disappeared. "Where are you Vlad?" said David in a demanding voice. "I don't think you should be wondering about Vlad right now." said an odd voice.

"Who are you?!" said David." "Just one of your father's old friends." said the voice. As the voice said his line, he appeared. It was Skulker only with four arms and red fiery hair instead of green. "Well, I could never catch the ghost child, But I may have luck with his son." said Skulker. Danny checks out the scanner to see the ghost "Your Skulker,  
a ghost that hunts other ghosts like a big game hunter." said David.

"Well, Thank you for noticing." said Skulker. "I'll remember that when I use you as a blanket." said Skulker as he shot a missile at David. David turned intangible as the missile went through him and began to evade Skulker's barrage of weaponery. David is able to shoot a ball of energy to destroy a part of Skulker's arm. Skulker then converts the broken arm in a cannon and shoots out his own ball of energy at David. David is hit with the ball and crashes into the wall.

"Great it's the Dodgeball Tournament all over again." said David. "Wait a second, Dodgeball!" said David. "If I can destroy each of his parts, he won't have anything let to convert into." said David sounding like Mick and Tucker.

_**WE INTERRUPT THIS CHAPTER FOR A SPECIAL REPORT:**_ We see JC 619's face; "Okay, I have something to confess." "I got the name Mick from World Wrestling Entertainment Legend and Author Mick Foley." "But it would have been obvious to any fan of WWE and DP to notice Tucker and the guy who was Cactus Jack, Dude Love, and Mankind had the same last name." "So there is the origins of Mick, now can I be untied now?" as we see JC 619 being tied to a chair by two fangirls. "Not until you say it!" said the girls. "Okay!" "Spider-Man's got nottin on Danny Phantom, Ya Heard!" "Okay, now get me out of here!!!" WE _**NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARALLY SCHEDULED FAN FIC.**_

David decided to use his energy blasts on Skulker's left and right frontal arms. "Here, Hunt this!" said David as the blasts oblitered the arms. "A farewell to arms eh Skulky?" smiled David. Skulker began to become irate and sent two saw blades after David. David dodged the first but the second cut him in the back of the arm. David quickly recovered from the cut and nailed another energy blast onto Skulkers legs knocking him down and out. David then landed on the floor and faced the downed Skulker. "You know a head shot can occasionally count in dodgeball." said David.

And with that David shot a blast at the top Skulker's head. David was then shocked to see the small green creature appear from the Hunter ghost. "Awww Man, This will take weeks to fix up." said the green ghost with sadness. David then picked up the ghost and sucked him into container. "One down, one to go." said David. David then walked through the door and entered a giant room. "Finally, You have defeated my flunkie." said Vlad still in his ghost form. Vlad then makes four of himself, and as Vlad duplicated himself, so did David (Thanks to the duplicator wristband).

"Hold on there David, I don't want to fight you." said Vlad. "I want to make a deal with you." "What are you talking about"  
said David. "I want you to join me as my heir." As Vlad said that, the other Vlads show David different items. One opens a case full of hundred dollar bills, one shows David a New Video Game System, the last shows a skull of a T-Rex. "I can give you anything you desire:  
Money,Toys,any item you seek." said Vlad. "Plus, I can also train you and teach you how to use your powers like a professional." "The only thing you have to do is renounce your family name." said Vlad with an evil smile on his face. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

For as Vlad said that, David immediately glowed a powerful green which started destroying the floor of the room and began to speak.  
**"Vlad, You may have taken my parents, but they are still in my heart." "My Grandparents treated me like I was their own son, and you will never,  
ever in your life make me renounce them." "So get ready Vlad, I saved all I have left for you!"** As David said it, he unleashed a Ghostly Wail more powerful than Danny ever had used. The blast thorughly took Plasmius smashing through the wall and onto the floor as he changed back into his human form.  
Vlad was now in a weakened state as David began to walk up to Vlad seemingly about to deliver the final blow.

"You wouldn't dare finish off an old man would you?" said Vlad pleading for mercy. "No Vlad, That's your way!" said David. "My way is justice"  
After David said that he flew away from Vlad and the castle. Two days later David was sitting with his grandparents for breakfast as Jack and Maddie were reading the Newspaper. The Headline was : Billionaire Turns Self In as a picture shows Vlad in police custody. "Billionaire Vlad Masters will serve ten to twenty years in prison for Company neglect, blackmailing an employee, and conspiracy in the tragic demise of Mr.& Mrs. Fenton." said Jack. "I Can't believe Vlad would do something that evil." said Maddie. "Well since he confessed to everything, Tucker won't be charged." said David with a smile.

"David we're proud of what you've done in past few days." said Maddie. "I know guys." said David. "And Daniel would be proud to know this to." said Jack with a tear in his eye. Later that day David headed to the cemetary where his parents were and cleaned both of the headstones. As David was cleaning the headstones, he knew that his parents were proud of him and what he had done: He helped a friend, put an enemy behind bars, and used his powers for good.  
Suddenly, a green hole appeared behind David and two hands came in, grabbed David, and pulled him in as the portal closed.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Okay, The last Chapter of this story will be shown This Friday, July 20 (JC 619's Birthday). Reviewing would be cool. Also at the end of the next chapter I will make a very important announcement. 


	6. The Last Ghost

Okay here is the final chapter of The Adventures of David Phantom. Announcement is at the bottom.

* * *

The Adventutres of David Phantom Chapter Six: One Last Ghost 

David was pulled into the Ghost Zone by a pair of mysterious hands that grabbed his arms and eyes.  
David tried to fight the attacker off of him but in one fell swoop, he was knocked out. After a few minutes,  
David regained consciousness in an odd location. It was filled with sprockets, cogs, sand, glass, gears, pengelums, and numerous clocks. There David suddenly met a young toddler who wore a purple hood and cape.  
It had red eyes with a black bolt scar on one of the eyes. It also had a grandfather clock on it's chest.

The young light blue toddler began to speak. "I have been watching you, young David and I have been impressed." said the toddler as it then grew into an adult male ghost in front of David's eyes. "Hold on there, I already have defeated one of the toughest ghosts yet, and I'm not afraid of going another round." said David as he changed into his ghost form.  
"Relax, I am Clockwork, the ghost of time, I was one of your father's friend and ally." said Clockwork trying to calm David.  
"You have proven that you are a responsible young person, The Observants were worried that one day (since you were born with powers)  
you would become a danger to yourself and society." said Clockwork as he changed to an old man ghost.

"The observants and I have decided that since you have proven yourself to be a responsible person, we will allow to have any-  
thing you desire from the past." said Clockwork with a smile. "Really?" said a shocked David with a smile growing on his face.  
"This is a very high honor, very few people have been given this opportunity." said Clockwork changing back into a toddler again.  
"Anything you want David is yours." said Clockwork as he shows David a small portal that shows different places in time.

"You can have treasure and riches beyond your wildest dreams." as David is shown a Treasure Chest from an old ship. "Power,  
Knowledge, Love, Antthing you want is yours." said Clockwork as he changes into an adult again. David looked at all of his options very closely. It had only taken David a few minutes to decide what he wanted. "Clockwork sir." piped David. "I can have anything I desire from the past right?" "Yes, that is correct." said Clockwork as he changed into an old ghost again.

"Okay then." said David. David decided to tell whisper his desire into Clockwork's ear. Clockwork then smiled as he heard the of what David wanted. "Okay then." said Clockwork as he pressed the face of the clock on his timestaff. Then a vortex sucked David in as he saw all of the recent events that had happen pass by until he mysteriously landed througha white hole and then, nothing. Then, The playground is seen again, children playing and hanging out with their friends and such.

David is seen drawing a picture using the picture of a couple and their newborn as the model. As he is drawing, a shadow appears over David. David looked up and saw his mom and dad standing over him. His dad is a journalist for the top newspaper in the city, as his mom was working at Ringmasta Records as Scouter for potential talent in the city. "What are guys doing here?" asked a surprised David.  
"We'll son, We're here because our friend Tucker is teaching a class and we wanted to see him." said David's mom Sam.

"What are drawing there?" said David's father Danny. "Just an old photo of us." said David. As David was finihing the drawing, two water ballons hit David and Danny. "Ha!, two for the price of one." laughed Rick. "Um Hon, can I?" said Danny. "It's okay." said Sam as Danny and David walked up to Rick. "I believe you owe my son and I an apology." said Danny. "In your dreams." said Rick. "Tell me Rick." said Danny as he hid his face with his hands and David hid his face as well.

"Are you afraid of _GHOSTS!!_ said Danny as he revealed that his face was gone as well as David's. Rick screamed and ran away as fast as he can.  
Danny and David laughed as well as his mom as they heard the bell for class to start. "Well better get to class." said David as his parents walked with him.  
David's life was finally full of the things he loved, his grandparents, his friend, and his mom and dad.

The End.

* * *

(JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat and a noisemaker.) Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows_ n_oisemaker_. Now here is the big Announcement. I have decided to make a sequel to The Adventures of David Phantom even though I didn't get enough of the reviews I was hoping for. The sequel though will be on the back burner for a while as I am still working on other stories. Remember to Review this story. I hope you all liked my story, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, and to those two fan girls, I've held my end of the bargian now give me the directions to the Chocolate Factory where the Oompa-Lumpas work! 


End file.
